A Trip to Rome
by Katie kirk
Summary: This is a story based on Nick and Zoe from casualty and a trip to Rome they never had
1. Chapter 1

**A TRIP TO ROME **

This is my very first Fan fiction I am sorry if it is rubbish but review and tell me what you think Many Thanks

Chapter 1

Nick had, had a strange few weeks really he was coming to terms with what had happened with Doctor Winters, and also Hansen this was his ED and not anything or anybody was going to take that away from him. He had come to respect Miriam and that she was his equal as joint clinical lead, they had this mutual respect for each other but deep down nick knew that he was missing something or someone but had he got it in him to forgive her.

It was a busy day in the ED they had three victims of an RTC to treat and Miriam had got on a study so nick was left to hold the fort not that he minded though it gave him chance to have that authority back over the ED, he was working in resus today with Dr Hanna which secretly he loved although he would never admit it to anyone he needed to be around her she did something to him that he couldn't explain.

"Mr Jordan how nice of you to join us we thought that you had forgotten about us" doctor Hanna said sarcastically.

"how could I forget about you Dr Hanna" he said as he looked at her lovingly and she looked at him and for one split second they were just nick and Zoe.

They were bought back down with the sound of the crash beep the patient they were treating had suffered a respiratory arrest, they worked on the women for 45 minutes but unfortunately she didn't make it.

As the end of the shift arrived Zoe went into the locker room to get her coat and handbag from her locker, she suddenly remember that she had got a date tonight she had met this guy in a bar and he had asked her out, she decided that she would go because one way or another she needed to get over Nick Jordan. Mean while nick returned to his office where he met Miriam had they liked to have a handover at the end of the shift just to make sure that everything had been covered. Nick offered to give Miriam a lift home in his new car "Well Nicky she said are you sure that you want to be seen out with an old trout" Nick laughed to himself

" Yes you'll do" Nick drove Miriam right to her door they exchanged goodbyes and nick drove off down the road. For some reason Nick decided that he would go for a drink he knew a nice little bar in town for some reason he didn't want to be alone tonight.

Zoe had been back to her flat had a shower put the tightest black pencil skirt on she had and a low cut top tonight she wanted to make an impression. She arrived at the bar by taxi about 10 minutes late she walked into the bar and noticed Danny standing at the bar she went up to him and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Do you want a drink" he asked " I'll have a glass of red please" Zoe went over to a quite little corner booth so that her and Danny could talk somewhere a bit quieter, so they could get to know each other a bit better. Zoe and Danny sat talking about things in general what they did for work their hobbies and interests but one thing kept coming back to Zoe throughout the evening he wasn't her Nick.

Nick arrived at the bar and ordered a glass of red wine he stood at the bar watching the world go by. All he could think about was Zoe his girl why hadn't he spoken to her about the whole baby thing, he had just let her slip through his fingers rather than admit how he really felt about her. Nick had just ordered another drink and he decided that he would go and sit down as he got himself comfortable and took his coat off he looked over into the corner and saw Zoe kissing another man his whole body shook he didn't know what to do he had never felt like this before, just as he was about to get up and leave Zoe looked across right at him she could see the hurt in his eyes.

She wanted to make him jealous so she kissed Danny again this time with more passion Nick was getting more and more angry he got up and walked out of the bar. God she made him so angry at times but god did he love her.

He started walking along by the river trying to clear his head but all he could think of was Zoe and the fact that he only had five years to live Five years he kept thinking he wouldn't of had that if Zoe hadn't of forged his signature on the consent form he had to find her and tell her how he felt he owned it to her. Nick was going to something that he would never really do unless forced he was going to tell her how he felt about her.

Nick went back to the bar and just as he went to open the door Zoe and Danny were walking out

" Dr Hanna is it possible to have a word with you in private work related im sorry that it is out of hours but it is really important"

" OK" Zoe said wandering what could possibly be so important Danny had decided that he would go and get an early night as he had an early start in the morning he had arranged that he would give Zoe a call in a day or so. Zoe and Danny said their goodbyes.

" Right then Mr Jordan what can be so important that you felt the need to drag me away from my date" Zoe was not amused

" We are" he said looking into her eyes " Oh so now you want to talk about us do you I mean now it's convient you go weeks and hardly speak to me and then I go out for the night to try and forget about you and how I feel and now you wanna talk" Zoe was getting more and more wound up with him.

" Oh so you wanna forget about me do you" he said looking rather hurt

"No of course I don't Nick but if I can't be with you then I need to move on"

" That is what you want is it Doctor Hanna" moving towards her she could feel his warmth and his scent god she had missed him.

" I want you it has always been you but so much has happened Nick" Zoe was getting quite tearful

" What do you want Nick" Zoe asked him what he wanted would he give her a straight answer instead of saying anything he moved closer towards her and pulled her in and kissed her slowly and tenderly increasing to passion he wanted her to know how much he wanted her and this seemed like the best way to show her.

" Nick calm down we are in a public place" she said he took her by the hand and led her out of the restaurant towards his car. He held onto her hand for dear life he didn't want this feeling to end, just as they approached his car Zoe slammed on the brakes

" Nick I want this more than anything" "That makes two of us then" Nick said "but I don't want it to just be about sex this time it has to mean something I can't loose you again" Nick had heard every word that she had said " you won't loose be again Zo I need you just as much as you need me the past few months have been hell living without you" "This time it is for keeps if you'll have me"

" Of course I'll have you" "good then shut up and kiss me" Nick said wanting to get back to what they had started in the bar. " I love you Zo" " I love you too" she said climbing into his car as she put on her seat belt on he turned and asked her "Stay the night with me " " I would love to and with that they drove back to Nicks apartment not really knowing what to expect only that they were now together just being Nick and Zoe.

Well there is chapter 1 review if you want me to continue and tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it has taken a while to update but been busy hope you enjoy this chapter

Chapter 2

On the way back to Nick's apartment, Zoe didn't really say much deep down she was a nervous school girl, and lets face it, it wasn't like they hadn't done it before but this time it felt different. Zoe was so frightened of Nick rejecting her again and that she couldn't cope with.

Nick picked up on the vibes from Zoe

"Are you OK Zoe is this not what you want"

"Yes Nick of course it is what I want I'm just scarred that's all" Zoe didn't want things to change between her and Nick she loved him with everything but she needed to be sure that he felt the same.

They arrived back at Nick's apartment, Nick was behaving like the perfect gentleman he opened the car door and the door to his apartment he wanted Zoe to feel special he didn't want her to feel that he only wanted her for sex. Zoe walked in to the apartment things didn't look any different to when she had been there, everything had it's place he had still got a picture of them together on his fridge the one that was taken outside the ED they both looked so happy together. Zoe wanted them to be like that again, She needed him now more than ever.

" Zo do you fancy a coffee and we could sit and cuddle on the sofa and chat if you would like"

"Yes that would be nice I think that we need to discuss a few things don't you"

" I think we do " Nick said nervously

Nick poured out two coffee's from his very expensive coffee machine and went to sit on the sofa beside Zoe.

Zoe grabbed hold of Nick's hand " I'm so sorry nick about the whole baby thing I really didn't mean to hurt you"

" I know Zo but you did, why couldn't you be honest with me right from the start we could have worked it out together I'm not that UN reasonable am I"

" I didn't tell you because I was so scarred of losing you I thought that if I couldn't give you children then you wouldn't want me any more and I couldn't bear it "

Zoe was pouring her heart out to Nick she needed him to know that she never meant to hurt him she just couldn't bear to loose him again.

" OH Zoe I know that I don't always show how I feel but you mean everything to me I wouldn't have got through the whole brain tumour thing without you. I love you more than I have ever loved anything or anyone even my career"

" I love you to" Zoe said clinging onto Nick for dear life.

Nick kissed Zoe soft and tenderly firstly on the lips then down onto her neck, god she had missed him she thought to herself.

Zoe started to undo Nicks shirt admiring his bare chest as his shirt fell to the floor running her fingers down his back and his chest.

" God Zoe I've missed you" Nick said as he began to undo Zoe blouse he then moved round to undo her bra kissing at her neck whilst he was enjoying the challenge.

" I love you"

" Nick please you have to stop"

Nick stopped and froze

" I thought this is what you wanted" nick said looking hurt

" It is what I want but I just can't"

" Why can't you Zoe it's not like we haven't done it before is it, is the baby thing still playing on your mind if it is then just try and relax I forgive you we need to move on together just me and you Nick and Zoe"

How could Zoe really tell him what the matter was what had happened to her on the night of the jaffa awards, he would never forgive himself.

The night of the Jaffa awards when nick had found out that she wasn't pregnant, Zoe did what she normally did and hit the drink, she had gone to a bar in town and was trying to drown her sorrows. She wanted to forget what she had done to Nick she couldn't forget the look in his eyes.

" come on Zo please tell me what is going on inside that pretty head of yours, no more secrets hey I want to help you"

with that Zoe burst into tears " Nick I have been so bloody stupid" she then begun to tell him about the night of the jaffa awards how she had gone to the pub and got hammered to try and forget what was going on in her private life.

" I decided to leave the pub and walk home cause obviously I was over the limit, and I took a short cut down an alley way, I didn't think I just wanted to get home when"

"When what Zoe what happened" Nick said looking worried but still holding onto her hand tightly.

" He grabbed me Nick and pushed me up against the wall and told me that I was going to get what I deserved, he then forced me to ….."

" Forced you to do what Zoe, did he force himself on you did he make you have sex with him"

Zoe burst into tears

" Yes he did Nick I'm so sorry he wouldn't let me go he kept pushing and pushing and when hid done the deed he left me in a heap on the floor in the rain crying out for help"

" Oh my god Zo I am so so sorry I shouldv'e been there for you if I hadn't of been so pig headed then you wouldn't have been on your own and he wouldn't of... "

" Raped me, nick it is not your fault you were angry with me and I can't blame you for that I'm so sorry that I froze earlier but I just can't at the moment"

" It's OK have you been to the police"

" No I was to scarred to go I thought that they would say that it was all my fault"

" Zoe Hannah listen to me this is not your fault you didn't ask for any of it and no man has the right to do that to a women let alone my girl" Nick hugged Zoe as tight as he could he needed her to know how much he loved her and what she meant to him.

Zoe needed to show Nick the bruises that she had on her back, thighs and chest. Nick then turned onto doctor mode he went into the bathroom and came out with some cotton wool and warm soapy water even though this had happened three weeks ago the bruises were so bad that they were causing Zoe a lot of discomfort. So Nick tenderly bathed them for what seemed like an eternity.

About an hour or so Later Nick suggested that he ran Zoe a nice hot bath to try and help her to relax this also helped Nick to feel useful, he didn't know what else he could do for her. Zoe got into the bath Nick said that he would wait in the lounge he didn't want to seem pushy and most of all he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.

Whilst Zoe was in the bar Nick poured himself a large whiskey and went and sat at the breakfast bar, he couldn't help but think that this was all his fault if only he had let her talk to him that night, let her explain this would never had happened .

Zoe shouted from the bathroom " Nick could I stay here tonight I don't want to be on my own"

" Listen to me Dr Hannah I am not letting you out of my sight ever again do you understand, I will grab you something comfortable to wear"

" OK thank you oh and Nick I love you"

Nick knocked on the bathroom door and took Zoe a pair of her pyjamas that she had left there from before and a pair of fluffy slippers.

" I wandered what I had done with them"

" Well they have been living underneath my pillow since you went" Nick said a little embarrassed.

" Mr Jordan do you get your kicks out of smelling women pyjamas"

" Only yours" Nick said with a smile.

Nick and Zoe went and sat in the lounge and talked some more nick put on a DVD and they cuddled up together neither of them wanting to let the other one go.

After the DVD had finished Zoe went and made herself comfortable in Nick's big bed.

" I'll be there in a sec just got to make a couple of phone calls"

"OK don't be long I'm missing you already"

" Me too" Nick said as he walked towards the phone.

Nick picked up the phone and dialled his mother's number she lived Near Rome, Nick asked if he could take Zoe over there to meet her and have a little break away. His mother jumped at the chance she was going to have her Niccolo home for a few days, Nick had also decided that he and Zoe were going to have a couple of days in Rome together he needed Zoe to know how much he loved her and he thought that this would be a start.

Nick then made a phone call to Henry to arrange cover for a week for the both of them. They needed a break they needed to be together.

" Nick are you coming what are you up to"

" Be there in a tick just turning the lights off and making sure that the door is locked"

Nick walked into their bedroom and there lay Zoe snuggled up under the duvet she was beautiful he thought, nick climbed into bed and wrapped his big arms and legs around Zoe

" I love you Nick"

" I know you do and I love you to and that is why we are now on holiday ive sorted it with Henry we have a week off and the day after tomorrow we are going to Rome, and then I can show you how much you mean to me"

" God I love you Mr Jordan you really are a big softy"

" I know I am when it comes to you but be a good girl and don't tell anyone"

" Your secret is safe with me"

"Good girl"

Nick and Zoe layed talking about their trip and fell asleep entwined in each other arms and each others love.

Thank you for reading please review and any ideas that people what me to add in please comment


End file.
